


My Wandering Eyes

by nobelbandit, PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Hand Jobs, Historical Lams, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV - First Person, POV - Laurens, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: John Laurens can't keep his eyes off some shirtless men.Alexander Hamilton seeks revenge.(Laurens' POV)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wandering Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108789) by [PhaedrusOfAthens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens). 



> This is PhaedrusOfAthens' story _Wandering Eyes_ , through the eyes of John Laurens. 
> 
> Read the wonderful, original piece for Hamilton's POV.

Generally, Alexander and I were some of the firsts to rise in the early morning and leave our chambers, which allowed us to have a peaceful walk to headquarters together before starting our duties. Not today. For some mysterious reason, Tilghman had decided to already rouse all the men, so that he could lead the calisthenics much earlier than usual. So, as Hamilton and I walked together through camp this morning, we passed a group of exhausted, cantankerous men stretching their bodies, and Tilghman watching said men with a grimace on his face, as if he was only now realizing his mistake. But most notable to me were the pentad of shirtless ones, flexing their muscles, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Not a bad sight to the eyes at all. I, of course, tried to be subtle in the way I stole glances. Hadn’t even noticed how obvious I’d really been until Hamilton made me attentive of it.

“And I thought I was the only one who could make your head turn like that,” he said, clearly feigning offense. I could tell by the tone of voice he used to deliver the line.

I turned my head to look at him with confusion, still processing his words. When realization finally hit me, a blush appeared on my cheeks, and I could tell from the look on Hamilton’s face that he’d spotted it. _Damn it._

“I was just –“ I stammered, pulling a random and hopefully believable excuse out of the hat. “Just watching the proceedings. Learning what forms they used, that is all.”

With a knowing smirk, Alexander replied: “I’m sure you were staring at their _forms_ , all right.”

I smacked his arm to shut him up, though the damage was already done. Alexander had scented blood in the water, and I knew he wouldn’t let this go easily. The mere thought of what he might possibly do to seek revenge made me blush even more. I quickened my pace, opened the door to the office and held it open, beckoning my friend to enter first. Upon entering, I noticed that Meade was already seated at the large table in the center of the room, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. If he’d heard us enter, he made no movement or sound to acknowledge this, and I would have greeted him if it hadn’t been for Alexander – completely out of nowhere – dropping the papers he’d been holding and bending almost in half to retrieve them again. _Right_ in front of me.

Not only did this prevent me from being able to enter the room, it also gave me a remarkable and exceptional view of his rear that I just couldn’t _not_ look at. I knew that Hamilton had done this on purpose when he gazed over his shoulder at me, ensuring I was looking where he wanted me to look. My face twisted into an embarrassed grimace and I quickly looked away.

Hamilton’s theatrics had even caught Meade’s attention, who now stared at us with a quirked eyebrow. I couldn’t have been more embarrassed. “Did you,” he paused for a moment, “drop something?”

Clearing my throat harshly, I quickly stepped back, trying to distance myself a bit from a bent-over Hamilton to avoid any weird suspicions from forming in Meade’s silly old head.

“My utmost apologies,” Alexander said, and I could just _hear_ the amusement oozing out it. He gathered his papers and wiggled his rear purposely at me as he did. “I must be rather clumsy this morning.” I had to restrain myself from making a snarky comment.

“Hmm,” Meade hummed in response, thankfully returning to reading his letter without any further questions. I took this as an opportunity to throw Alexander a warning look, but this did not seem to appall him. Quite the contrary.

I followed Hamilton towards the table, waiting for him to choose a spot first so that I could pick the seat furthest from him. I denied his blatant offer for me to take the chair next to his, and sat down next to Meade instead. At least _he_ knew to behave. I established myself at my place, trying my hardest not to look at Alexander. But, when I thought the coast was clear, I quickly glanced over at him, which proved to be another mistake. He licked his lips seductively, and I rolled my eyes so far back that it hurt. I pretended not to feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and was quick to return my attention to my work.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

Washington entered the room a few moments later and we all stood to acknowledge his presence. He muttered a distracted _as you were_ , and gave us a briefing of the day. I went back to my work as soon as he finished talking, scratching at my parchment, deliberately ignoring Hamilton as best as I could. It went quite well, until the comfortable silence in the room was suddenly disrupted by a loud _squeak_ from Alexander's chair as he moved to sit directly across the table from me instead. “I’ve finished my letters,” he said, and I scowled at him. “I can edit your drafts.”

Meade acknowledged Alexander’s help with nothing more than a grunt, whereas I simply kept glaring warningly at him, which he shrugged off innocently.

Taking a letter from the stack, he began reading in silence. But, if I had thought even for a second that he was not going to make a move on me, Hamilton was quick to prove me wrong. I felt his foot move ever so slowly up my ankle to my calf, teasing me under the table. I naturally flinched at the contact and tried my hardest to stay composed. Not an easy task. My expression could easily twist into something annoyed or desperate, which I tried to avoid. And, of course, as I suffered in silence, all Hamilton could do was laugh.

Without thinking, I tried to kick him away, only to accidentally hit Meade in the process. “Ouch!” he hissed, staring incredulously at me. I instantly felt bad, he had done nothing to deserve that. “What are you doing?” Meade asked, and I honestly had no idea how to reply this question. I was too ashamed.

Hamilton, on the other hand, was clearly entertained. His shoulders shook with stifled laughter as I struggled my way through a response and an apology, and I narrowed my eyes at him in another useless warning. Even Washington briefly glanced up from his work to check on us, but luckily went back to his correspondence without making any comments. I followed his example. Alexander did not.

Just like before, he worked his foot back up my leg – brushing past my knee and up my thigh. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I braced myself and clutched my quill tightly. Since I didn’t dare kick him again, I had no choice but to endure. And I hated myself for being so easily affected by his actions. I was already starting to feel a lot warmer and less focused than before.

“Do you need advice, Mr. Laurens?” he asked, again in that fake, innocent voice of his. He gestured to my pen, pointing out that it had stopped moving. “Perhaps one of us can assist you with phrasing.”

 _God_. He was insufferable, absolutely merciless. I cleared my throat and slowly lowered my quill on the tabletop. “I think it might be a bit crowded on this end of the table,” I said icily, making a move to stand and gather my papers, until I was struck with realization and paled. I glanced down at the flap my breeches, and to my own horror noticed the unmistakable tightness of them. I quickly plopped back down on my seat, my face completely red.

Alexander smirked in delight.

Perfectly timed as ever, Tilghman came bursting into the room with renewed energy after his early morning’s exercises. Having another person in the room might keep Hamilton from continuing playing his little game with me, even if said person reeked of sweat and I'd have to deal with that. Tilghman sat at the table beside me, sighed as soon as he saw the stack of letters. “I was hoping you might be done with these by the time I came in.”

“Our work never ceases,” Washington replied detachedly. 

“I’m only editing,” Alexander said to Tilghman. I slowed my writing to follow the conversation attentively. I had a feeling something was about to come, and was not disappointed. “Meade seems to always need it, though Laurens seems rather slow today.” Oh, for _God's_ sake. My face twisted into another grimace and I let my head hang a bit in shame.

The next few hours, he left me alone. I was able to feel comfortable in my chair again, less paranoid of getting caught one way or another. At around noon, Alexander rose abruptly from his seat and said, “Permission for some lunch?”

I stilled my hand, waited patiently for Washington’s response. When he nodded his head, I was already on my feet, gathering my things to join Alexander out of the room.

The second we were out of earshot of the others, I lost my temper.

“You are a _menace_ ,” I hissed.

“I cannot imagine what you are possibly referring to,” he replied with a wink. “And anyway, it’s too fun teasing you.” As if I hadn’t made it clear enough that I was frustrated with him, Alexander lightly caressed my cheek with his hand, trying to distract me yet again with his touches. I glanced around to make sure we were alone, then grabbed him tightly by the wrist. “Keep it up,” I said, my voice low, “and you will find out.”

So, Alexander kept it up.

At lunch, he made every excuse to brush against me. Back at headquarters, he took every opportunity to make a seductive face or some double entendre. And each and every single one of his actions elicited at least some sort of reaction out of me. A glare or grimace, a shove, a scoff, or an incredibly uncomfortable moment of stillness.

At the end of the day, Hamilton and I walked back through camp to our quarters. Usually, we chatted during these walks, but I was silent now, my eyes on the floor. Kept them down, even as Alexander broke the silence.

“How was your day?”

“ _Careful_ , Alexander,” I warned.

“An innocent question, surely,” he replied. I knew without looking that he was smiling, and groaned.

I went back to ignoring him the rest of the way back to our chambers, until we arrived and the door was closed behind him. Away from everyone else. My shoulders immediately sagged. 

“You cannot –“ I stammered. Hamilton clearly wasn’t afraid, nor spooked by the risks he took and the consequences we could face, every single time he touched me in an intimate manner in public, every time he said something laden with blatant innuendo. Alexander had a specific kind of fearlessness inside of him that I did not possess, which was rich, coming from someone often scolded for recklessness. “It is far too dangerous.”

“Jack, you worry far too much,” he replied casually. I really had no idea how he did it; staying so calm all the time. “No one noticed until you kicked Meade.” I ran a hand through my hair, glared at him; though not quite as successfully as before. “You just need to relax,” he purred, taking my hand and holding it in his. How he always managed to make me feel better with a few soft words, I’d never know. Hamilton moved closer to me, kissed me deeply. I didn’t even try to stifle the moan that escaped me anymore.

“Alex,” I whispered desperately. An entire day, he had kept me on edge, and I was far past being patient by now. I needed him.

“Am I better than the shirtless men this morning?”

“You know you are,” I whimpered.

He kissed me again, his hands fumbling eagerly at the buttons of my waistcoat, while I removed my coat faster than I’d ever done. I was so impatient, I couldn’t stand having to break away for the sake of removing my clothing, so I alternated kisses all over his forehead and onto the top of his head with frantic attempts to get the rest of my clothes off as fast as possible.

“Alex,” I whispered, right into his ear. Instead of answering, he pushed me down onto his bed and began hastily kissing a path down my bare chest to my breeches, where he squeezed gently with his hand. I groaned, losing myself to the sensations, surrendering myself to Alexander completely.

“Shh,” he chided. “You must be quiet. You wouldn’t want others to see you in such a state, would you?”

 _Fuck_. No, of course I did not. The mere thought made me shudder. I shut my eyes tightly and bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself from making too much noise. Which, to be frank, wasn’t easy, what with Alexander running his tongue down my chest wetly and fondling at my arousal through my breeches, at last, after having denied me this pleasure for hours upon hours. My body reacted on its own accord to his attentions, incoherent little sounds and sighs filling the room.

“Have I been on your mind today?” he asked. As if he didn’t know.

“Alexander,” I whined. “You never seem to leave it.”

“Hmm. Perhaps I’ll have to ensure that I’ll be on it tomorrow.”

A chill ran down my spine at the words, and I went completely lax in his arms as he unbuttoned and tugged off my breeches. As soon as they were out of the way, Alexander leaned forward to capture my lips in another searing kiss, which he broke off to gently place a finger in my mouth.

“ _Suck_.”

I groaned at the command, wet the palate of my mouth a bit with saliva, and did exactly as instructed. I laved at his finger with my tongue, lightly hollowed out my cheeks, while Alexander began to stroke slowly, lightly up the length of my erection with his free hand. I hummed around his finger, my eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly.

He removed his finger, tracing it teasingly up my cock and stopping right at the tip to massage into it, where it was extra sensitive. I startled, my hips bucked. In my head, I cursed and cursed, but I said nothing out loud. Not when Alexander lowered his hand to my balls and suddenly leaned down to swirl his tongue around the head of my cock similarly to what he’d done with his fingertip, and not when he started moving his head. All I could muster was a low whimper.

Since I was already overwhelmed with an incredible amount pleasure and sensation, I’d never expected for Alexander to add another one to the mix. Hadn’t even considered it possible, until his finger, still wet with my saliva, pressed against my entrance and slipped inside with ease. He crooked his finger, and I rolled my hips upwards, my back arching off the bed almost sensually. A movement I had no control over.

“Alexander!” I gasped, surprised by the overwhelming and sudden pleasure I’d just experienced. I placed my hand on his head and tightened my grip in his hair as he increased his speed, and all I could get out at this point was his name, over and over again, as Hamilton finally, _finally_ tipped me over the edge and I spilled hotly into his mouth.

I panted, trying to catch my breath, trembling like a leaf. The hand I had placed on Alexander’s head limply fell back down on the mattress as he moved up and off me, and I stared at him with dark, glassy eyes. Spent. 

“You are…” I didn’t even know how to finish that sentence, though _a menace_ came to mind again.

“I have done nothing,” he chuckled, nuzzled his way into the crook of my neck. 

The next minutes passed in a haze, my finger lazily twirling a lock of Alexander’s hair around. When I felt calmer, I turned to him, and whispered:

“Don’t think this makes up for what you did to me earlier today.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens gets his revenge.

I woke before sunrise the following morning with Alexander’s body curled around mine and his head against my chest, his hair all over the place. I had spent a good portion of the night plotting my revenge whilst he slept on with sweet oblivion, and I was feeling confident that I could carry out my plan today. But for now, I was content just watching him sleep, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes and tracing the freckles on his shoulders with a fingertip. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. A part of me already felt slightly bad for what I was going to do to him today, but another part reminded me of the way he’d tormented me yesterday, and how I couldn’t just let it slide. I was determined to teach him a little lesson.

Gently, I leaned down to press my lips against Alexander’s forehead, still petting his hair. He slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at me, all sleepy. My heart swelled.

“Time for work, my dear.” I kissed him lightly and turned over to get out of bed. Alexander emitted a groan and I heard his head flop back down on the pillow. I wasn’t too surprised, considering I had woken him a bit earlier than we were both used to.

After retrieving my discarded clothing from the floor, I slowly pulled on my stockings, breeches and shirt, and carefully tied my cravat, all under Alexander’s watchful eye. And after a few more minutes of him snuffling into the pillows, he finally rolled out of bed and sauntered to our shared basin to wash his face and swirl some water in his mouth. His movements were slower than usual, I noticed.

“You seem tired today,” I remarked.

“All your exertions yesterday must have exhausted me,” he replied with a wink, gathering his own clothes and pulling them on. I cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

_Here we go._

“Is that so?” I asked, my voice low. “It seems I might owe you.” Stepping towards him, I pulled him in for a kiss and moved my lips from his mouth to his ear. “On the bed.”

Alexander was quick to obey and I followed behind him as he positioned himself on his bed. I leaned in, kissing hungrily up his neck to his chin, then pushing him down so that he was laying on his back.

“Are you sure we have time for this?” he asked desperately.

“Do you doubt me?” I retorted, a smirk on my face.

He did not respond, so I took his silence as a cue to continue. Eagerly, I unbuttoned the flap of his breeches and pushed them down a bit. I was pleased to see that I was already affecting the poor man. And he hadn’t the slightest clue yet what I had in store for him today.

“Turn over,” I said, not touching him. “On your hands and knees. Show me what you like to taunt me with so much.”

Again, Alexander complied immediately and flipped over, his elbows resting on the pillow beneath him. I positioned myself between his legs and reached around his waist to take him in my hand, stroking him excruciatingly slow on purpose. He felt warm and full in my grip, and I had to take a moment to remind myself that this was supposed to be a part of my revenge, not a moment of sweet, gentle lovemaking. There was time for that later.

“Laurens,” he whimpered, pulling me out of my reverie.

“Put your hands on your head,” I said. He looked back at me with a frown.

“Why?”

“Do it,” I ordered, “I want your hands occupied for what I’m about to do next.” I smiled with delight as he locked his fingers on the back of his head and pushed his forehead into the pillow, noting the visible, full-body shiver that ran down his spine. As a small reward, I slowly continued stroking him, squeezing lightly at his erection and leaning over to speak softly in his ear, “You know, actions have consequences.”

“I know I lack your privileged upbringing, but, yes, I do happen to know that one,” he replied curtly. I suddenly remembered crystal clearly why I was doing this, and why I shouldn’t feel bad about it. That _attitude_ , sometimes.

“Hmm,” I hummed, my eyebrows raised and my lips pressed together.

Without any form of warning, I abruptly removed my hand from his cock and moved away, leaving him desperate for more. He took his hands off his head to turn and look at me, but before he got the chance, I lifted a finger and said, “Ah, ah. Hands.”

“Fuck, Laurens,” he whimpered, sounding so very needy already. And I knew perfectly well that there was no way for him to get any sort of relief, considering his hips were elevated from the bed and his hands were on his head. He was completely at my mercy. Perfect.

“I warned you multiple times yesterday,” I said firmly, still annoyed about how strongly he’d affected me, to the point that I was practically trapped in my seat and unable to stand up without embarrassing myself in front of the other men.

Alexander groaned, the sound muffled slightly by the pillow. “Jack,” he whined, lifting his head to look at me.

Normally, the usage of the nickname made me lower my guards a bit, and Alexander knew this all too well. I did not allow many to call me this, since it was so personal and, in some ways, sensitive. Him trying to use it now to get what he wanted didn’t really please me.

“That’s not going to work this time.”

He dropped his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes tightly. I took his silence as an agreement, and changed the subject.

“It seems it’s time for work. You may get up.”

Without saying anything else, I turned my back to Alexander and began buttoning my waistcoat as if I hadn’t just cruelly refused him to finish. I could hear the bed creak and shift as he slowly got up, and I peered over my shoulder with a smirk, noticing the discomfort written all over his face as he carefully pulled his breeches back up. “Good boy,” I said teasingly. “You’d better hurry, we wouldn’t want to be late.”

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest and watched as he continued dressing. He was being so _slow_. It pleased me how cautious he was being, how his hands fumbled a bit with his cravat. I waited patiently for him to finish, but not without teasing him for his slowness.

“Something seems to be occupying your thoughts this morning,” I said cheerily, my eyebrows raised.

He made a mocking face back at me, which I didn’t like. At all. My expression hardened warningly. “Careful, Alexander.”

My smile slowly returned when I was met with silence, and the sight of Alexander’s sweet, rosy cheeks.

 

Just like yesterday evening, the walk to headquarters was unusually quiet. There was none of our usual banter, and Alexander kept his head low. We stopped at the kitchens for coffee, and I was kind enough to make his cup for him, just the way he liked it. I handed it over. Alexander said nothing.

“Not even a ‘thank you’? You’re awfully quiet this morning,” I grinned.

“I cannot imagine why that would be,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“My poor Hamilton.”

He rolled his eyes, and we continued to sip our coffee in silence before leaving to continue on our way, and it became even more clear that I’d flustered my dear friend greatly. He seemed to wince with every step he took, and I had to keep myself from laughing at him. _Eye for an eye_ , I thought.

Before entering the office, he turned to me and opened his mouth, but I beat him to it before he could utter a word.

“I know what you’re going to say and, yes, you do deserve this,” I said, pushing past him to enter the building with Hamilton behind me, slurping almost angrily at his second cup of coffee.

“You’re late,” Tilghman smiled as we entered.

“My sincerest apologies,” I said smoothly, as if I hadn’t been doing naughty, forbidden things with Alexander Hamilton prior to coming here. I quickly made up an excuse for arriving late. “I dawdled in the kitchens this morning.”

We took seats at the table, and this time, it was my turn to keep my eyes on Alexander instead of the other way around. I wanted to see every single uncomfortable shift and hear every frustrated little sound that accidentally escaped his lips. I wanted to see him blush and squirm the same way he’d made _me_ do yesterday. And Hamilton did not disappoint. He shifted in his chair and was hyper-focused on his work. It was obvious to me how impatient he was.

Meade and Tilghman yapped away about their lives and I occasionally joined the conversation, still stealing glances at Hamilton, who never once looked up from his parchment paper and hadn’t spoken a word to anyone yet. I wanted to drag my foot up his ankle similarly to how he’d done to me, but after a bit of consideration, my insecurity got the better of me and I ended up abandoning the idea. There was a part of me that genuinely feared the idea of pushing him too far, angering him or making him upset. And that was not what I wanted to happen. So, I cut him some slack for a few hours and concentrated on my own work.

“You are quiet today, Hamilton,” Meade said jokingly.

Alexander snorted and waved him off. “Just particularly focused today.”

Which was true. He’d been ever so good, and I decided to give him a small reward for his behavior. I lowered my quill on the desk.

“Could you break your focus for a meal?” I asked politely.

For a moment, he just stared at me, as if he had to consider the question.

“I could be tempted,” he replied eventually, rising from his chair and gathering his things to clean up his space, walking out with me to the kitchen to find some food. Options were limited, though, considering we were eating much later than usual. At least there was no one here, giving us some much needed privacy. I eyed him up and down and grinned; his body was visibly taut, as if he knew something was about to happen to him. 

“I cannot imagine what’s going on in that head of yours,” I whispered.

“Only one thing in particular, right now,” he replied softly.

Poor thing. I glanced around the room to ensure it was absolutely empty, then backed him gently into the counter behind him and ran my hand teasingly up his thigh to his groin, where I squeezed firmly. He let out the most beautiful sound: a combination of a whimper and a sob.

“Hush,” I chided. “You’ve been good today.” My hand remained where I’d placed it for a little while longer, but I made no move anymore to provide him any friction. I took a short moment to admire him from up close, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks a nice shade of pink. A gorgeous sight. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against the shell of his ear.

“Keep it that way,” I whispered, removing my hand.

We both ate a cold meal in silence after that, and I took sick pleasure in watching Alexander’s red face, the uncomfortable little twitches of his body as he tried to ignore its needs. Adjusting on his chair. Again, and again. Even as we returned to headquarters to finish the rest of our work and walked back to our own chambers in the evening, he was silent and I made no effort to start a conversation, either.

But as soon as we entered our room, I was quick to take a seat in one of the chairs, beckoning him over to me with my finger. I pulled him onto my lap and curled an arm around his waist, drawing him close. My free hand roamed down his thigh, straight to his groin where I squeezed firmly, like before. He whimpered a low _Jack_ into my neck and mouthed desperately at the skin there. “Please,” he pleaded. It was so, so unlike him to beg, but I found that I quite liked hearing him do it. I smirked.

“You think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Fuck, yes,” he whined. “Please, I won’t do it again.”

This answer satisfied me. I knew better than to take his word for it, since Alexander could resist anything but temptation, and I knew he had a lot of that when it came to teasing me, but I didn’t care. I hummed and began kneading my hand, pressing him tighter against my chest. Despite everything, no matter how _frustrating_ he could be, I loved him. Fiercely. And I was going to prove it.

When he tipped his head up and kissed me, I gave back with everything I had, swallowing his little moans and sounds, and groaning in return. He broke the kiss abruptly and stood up, grabbing my cravat and practically dragging me over to the bed. Usually, I found his impatience funny, but now I was welcoming it with open arms. I understood how he felt. I did not want to wait any longer either.

So, I shoved him down onto the mattress and unbuttoned his breeches, fondling his balls for a moment before moving my hand back up to his cock. I curled dainty fingers around his erection and stroked him slowly, hovering above him, ensuring all was well and Alexander was in no pain or discomfort. I noticed that his breaths came in short and he was getting himself worked up, so I gently cupped his cheek with my free hand and smoothed a thumb over his cheekbone.

“Breathe, Alexander,” I whispered. Pleased when he complied.

I quickened my pace, wanting to tip him over the same edge I had kept him on all day, wanting to see him come undone beneath me, my name on his lips. Alexander clutched at the sheets. I recognized the signs and tightened my grip a little bit, stroked faster.

“Fu – Laurens,” he moaned, and spilled warmly into my waiting hand. His body relaxed at once, and I brushed some stray curls out of his eyes, kissing his cheek. I loved him so much.

“Laurens,” he whispered, a little bit hoarse. “You may be the death of me.”

“I hope not,” I replied, leaning in for a kiss and smiling into it. I loved him _so_ much. “Something that enjoyable shouldn’t cause death. Just, perhaps, a little torment.”

He nuzzled into my neck and chuckled, which I quite liked. Liked how comfortable we were with one another. “I cannot say that this was necessarily a consequence, as you put it,” he said.

_God_. Ridiculous man.

I loved him.

“There’s always next time,” I said, smiling.

So much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
